


Chapter Read, Lesson Learned by Jai (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four times Clint Barton fell asleep in front of Phil Coulson, and one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Read, Lesson Learned by Jai (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chapter Read, Lesson Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362375) by [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J). 



**Title/Text** : [Chapter Read, Lesson Learned](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/377324.html)  
 **Author** : [](http://jai.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jai**](http://jai.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Duration** : 15:58 minutes | Size: 14.7 MB (mp3), 7.6 MB (m4b) | Format: mp3, m4b, streaming

**Download** : [MP3 file](http://www.box.com/s/eddcad1cb5b823643a8c) | [M4B audiobook](http://www.box.com/s/3ca98a074f8ab03d17e1)

 **Streaming** : [at my dreamwidth](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/40224.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom, and I love what Jai does with these characters. Warning: reading her fic may cause an uncontrollable desire to record podfic. ♥ ♥ ♥ Also, thank you, Marvel, for giving me a valid reason to use a Comic Sans font (♥ Fury's Big Week). The music is Ingrid Michaelson's _Are We There Yet?_


End file.
